Dreams come true
by suicune4ever
Summary: It's going to be Dawn's birthday soon and so Ash plans a surprise cruise to Fullmoon Island... Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own pokemon**

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

I had finished my travels and have came back home in Kanto. I had become the pokemon champion for Kanto and was now currently waiting for Misty to finish her ' gym leader duties' with a young trainer. Paul from the Sinnoh region has now permanently moved to Kanto because he found it pleasant and doesn't need to have a long distance relationship with Misty. Can you believe that they're a couple?

Anyway he asked me to pick her up because I'm his good friend and he's busy. So here I am, waiting for exactly an hour. " Let's go!" said Misty and pretty much _dragged_ me around in public to her apartment that she's sharing with Paul. Paul welcomed Misty by giving her a gentle kiss on the lips and gave me a warm smile. Yeah, he isn't the cold hearted jerk he used to be. "So, what are we gonna do for Dawn's birthday next Wednesday?" I asked. Misty looked at me with a sly grin and said, "Look's like someone can't wait to get started." in a babyish tone. I pouted. It seemed like Misty is my mum, and I'm a five year old kid. Paul looked at me and said "Come on Ash. We know you like Dawn. It's pretty obvious from they way you're blushing now. Just admit it!" I hate to admit it but Paul's right. The beautiful Contest Coordinater with silky long navy hair and sapphire eyes had captured my heart. It's been almost nine years since we parted and yet I never once told her.

However, we never forgot to keep in touch and we do visit now and then. And it's gonna be her birthday soon. I want it to be really special. Not like the others. "How about a pool party?" asked Misty. She met Dawn a few years back and she's been one of her best friends ever since. "There's this awesome place I know! It's filled with all sorts of pokemon."

"No. Did it." I replied. Just then May, Drew, Kenny, Barry,Leaf and Zoey had arrived. They're here on holiday, oh and to help with Dawn's birthday.

"A camping trip?" asked Paul.

"Did it" I replied. They all came up with all sorts of ideas, but nothing worked.

"Got it!," shouted Misty. Everyone turned to look at her. "How about... a cruise?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash's POV**

" A cruise? That's perfect!" I exclaimed. Dawn will love it. I'm sure of it. " But, to where? I was thinking Fullmoon Island. But I'm not sure if there are any cruises there." said May. " Fullmoon Island is a beautiful place. I've visited it before. It's filled with pokemon and the air is so fresh. Plus there's a small lake and at night... it's just amazing! Plus, if you're lucky you may get a glimpse of the legendary pokemon Cresselia" explained Zoey. It's sounding more and more amazing. I just hope there's a cruise. Or at least a ferry there. Barry went on the internet and said "No cruises are available! I'm gonna fine every single cruise!" Typical Barry. Always waiting to fine someone. or something. Yesterday I saw him fidgeting in his room and the suddenly said that he couldn't take it anymore and started to fine every single object in his room. Even his shirt that had been lying on the floor! But anyway, it was a shame that there weren't any cruises available. Yeah... really disappointing. I really wanted something special for my secret or should I say, not-so-secret crush.

**Misty's POV**

I felt so sorry for Ash. He really wanted something special for Dawn. They belong to each other. I mean it's obvious that there in love! They just need a little... encouragement. Before when I was ten I would be cursing Dawn out of jealousy and start to hatch plots to make Ash mine! But I'm not that girl. Especially after I met Paul. No one and I mean No one knows how we got together. Well, other than me and Paul. And rumours are that Brock knows too!

_Flashback_

_It was a cold winter day, and I was visiting the Sinnoh region to catch either a Wingull or a Pelipper. It would help strengthen my team against grass type pokemon. But I was new and so I got lost in the middle of the forest. I looked at my map but I had no idea where I was. It was dark and to make things worse, it started to rain. I must have been there for a hour or something before I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" I shouted and then I threw a rock. No answer. I started to get really scared. Then suddenly a huge swarm of Beautifly came and used silver wind on me. I screamed and started to run. I reached for my pokeballs but then remembered that I left them with Nurse Joy. I started to cry, from fear and because it hurt, a lot! I soon became trapped and had no where to run. A few Beautifly started to prepare using the move solarbeam on me. I braced for the worst. But then suddenly..."Electivire, use Thunder!" Before I knew what was going on, all the Beautifly flew away. "Are you okay?" asked a guy and an electivire. He had purple hair and was kind of...cute. "Ye-Yes. Thank you!" But then I passed out. Then next thing I knew, I was in a room with cream walls and filled with pictures of that guy and other people. I saw that cute guy and some pokemon looking at me, worried. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. "Yes, thank you. By the way, the name's Misty." I said. He introduced him as Paul. We soon became close friends and eventually, he said he like me. Of course, I liked him back. And so we started dating. We become so close... We learnt that we were both looking for someone to replace Ash/Dawn._

_End flashback_

Since Paul and I are close, It's paining to see that Dawn and Ash like each other but don't admit it! But Ash is the Pokemon champion and we works with a lot of girls so Dawn might think he likes someone already. Ash... I dunno. But I hope they get their happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

May's POV

This is just terrible! I mean, Ash and Dawn's perfect happily ever after was right around the corner, and then suddenly, NO cruises. "May. May. May! Stop walking already."exclaimed everyone all at once. I stopped straight away. I never knew I was walking. I looked at everyone's frowning faces. I apologised and sat down next to Drew. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, and it was starting to get awkward. Barry broke the silence by clearing his throat and Paul quietly asked Misty something. She nodded excitedly and kept on saying how she was so stupid. "My family owns a cruise ship. It's not exactly big, but it's large enough to fit all of our families." explained Misty with a smile.

Dawn's birthday-

Ash's POV

Dawn's birthday's a huge success so far and I'm amazed at Dawn's coordinating skills. She's the number one coordinator in the world, and was also one of the leading pokemon designers in Sinnoh! How come I never knew? A few months before, she almost became Sinnoh's pokemon champion, but she gave the place back because she was already a pokemon designer and coordinator. Then, Dawn started to speak. "I've got something else I have to tell you guys. But first, Ash. You still need to become the pokemon master right?" I nodded. "Therefore you need to beat the current Pokemon master. She'll be there at Fullmoon Island."

Fullmoon Island

I have no idea how this happened, but I ended up battling her dad, and he's super strong. He brushed through my entire team with just two pokemon- TWO!. "But that was a great battle, even if we lost." I said. Everyone else agreed. Misty nudged me and looked at Dawn. I got the message. I strolled up to her and started. "Dawn, I have always though that you were a great friend. But over the years, I have started to think of you as more than a friend. Dawn, what I'm trying to say is, I love, um, rainbows." I looked a Dawn's puzzled face. "I mean you are the rainbow. Aargh! I mean I love you! There I said it-" I was cut off by a pair of soft beautiful pink lips. I took me a few seconds to realise, this was Dawn's! I was first shocked, but then relaxed and kissed her back. It made me feel like I was flying. In fact, I was so absorbed in that mind blowing kiss, I didn't notice that there were people around until Paul, Kenny, Gary and Drew started to laugh like maniacs, and started to cheer for me

Years later- No one's POV

"Mummy! Daddy! Please tell us a story," pestered Alice. Dawn smiled gently at Ash. Ash smiled back and strolled over to his little girl's shelf filled with children's books. Alice had beautiful blue silky hair and Ash's chocolate eyes. As he looked for the right book, Dawn quietly walked upstairs to bring down their little bundle of joy, their 2 month daughter, Chloe. Meanwhile, Alice started to chat with Oliver, Paul and Misty's son who had been invited for a sleepover. But halfway through the chat, Oliver noticed that she was staring at his hair. He sat closer to her so she could touch his hair. Ash had picked out a book and noticed that Oliver and his daughter were in a world of their own. Dawn too, had noticed that and Chloe started to giggle. They broke out of their bubble and blushed.

Ash walked over to his beautiful wife, gave her a kiss and said, "I guess dreams do come true"

* * *

><p>It's been edited!<p> 


End file.
